Tesshin Sekandoyūzā
Appearance Tesshin has a slim,but muscular physique.he has short shaggy black hair with a single blue line through it,but in Mental freedom mode it becomes fully blue.he has green eyes,but when he uses his quirk they become purple. in his hero costume,he wears a dark blue weighted cloak that covers his whole body.he does wear a red mask over his face that he knots in a way so the ends hang down on his back.he also wears a yellow jumpsuit with black stripes going from his shoulders to his leg ends.in addition,he wears light blue gloves and boots. under his boots and gloves he wears heavy weights. Personality Tesshin has very calm and orderly attitude and tends to act laid back even in dire situations.he isn't above getting angry,since he nearly leveled a mountain when he was ten. he does,however,have a humorous side.he tends to laugh when others bumble with their quirks also when he does too. when we fights,he displays a very warrior-like attitude and becomes obsessed with winning.this possibly stems from a need to prove himself, but really it's too help his opponent get stronger and gain a better hold over their quirk's abilities. Even if he does lose,he still acts graceful and praises his opponent for their power. Story after the battle between All Might and All For One, things begin to settle down. on an average day in UA high, the class is bored with the recent non-exciting things happening. Mr. Aizawa announces that a new student will join the class. the whole class begins making guesses about who it could be and what his power is, but Aizawa silences them and introduces Tesshin Sekandoyūzā. he asks the new student to tell the class about himself, which Tesshin agrees to do. he tells the class that he's 17, likes to read, and can move things with his mind. to demonstrate this power, Tesshin levitates Katsuki's desk, but struggles to do so. the class is in awe of this, but Aizawa tells them they'll have plenty of time to admire his power when they get to heroics class. during the other classes, Tesshin shows his immense knowledge and skills in education fields. these feats continue to impress his classmates. at one point, he even guesses the question the teacher will ask before it's asked. when the class gets to heroics, some begin asking Tesshin about what he can do. he rebuffs their questions and says they'll see in a moment. the class enters the model city with their gear Tesshin appears with a case containing his costume. All Might come's out and greets his student, but notices the new face in the crowd. All Might congratulates Tesshin for his admittance to UA. All Might asks him to equip his costume and demonstrate his full power. Tesshin does this and moves three cars into the sky, but gets a nosebleed. he explains that his power isn't very strong, but All Might promises to help strengthen it. throughout the class the 1-a student take on tests that involve rescue, battle readiness, and the ability to keep cool under pressure. Tesshin is able to pass these tests and his power mildly increases. Izuku deduces that Tesshin's power is like a muscle, the more he uses it the stronger it will become. Tesshin takes this advice to heart and promises to work out his power. after the day ends the trio of Izuku, Ochaco, and Iida invite him to study for an upcoming test. he declines and walks home, but when he's far enough, he begins flying home. when he gets there, his parents ask him about his day, but he just says it was fine and walks to his room. when he gets there, a man asks him about his day and Tesshin tells him it was okay. the man gives Tesshin a raised eyebrow look and Tesshin gives in, he says that he met a lot of interesting characters, and even met the current holder of One For All. the man tells him that he should try to be more social, but Tesshin doesn't believe he needs to make friends. Tesshin goes to sleep and the man vanishes after wishing him goodnight. after a few weeks pass, Tesshin displays immense improvement in his powers. later on in private, Kacchan calls Tesshin out for holding back his true power. Tesshin admits he has been hiding his real strength, but sees no reason to show it. Kacchan blasts Tesshin, but he creates a shield of mental energy around himself. Kacchan keeps pelting Tesshin with a barrage of explosions, but Tesshin continues to dodge and cancel them. the battle progresses further and soon Tesshin begins unleashing several mental and physical attacks. he explains that his mental power is so vast, that it can even affect the forces of gravity. he uses his gravity powers to increase his punches’ weight every time he lands a hit. they continue to exchange heavy blows on each other until, Tesshin tells Kacchan it’s time to end the fight. he picks up Kacchan and flies them high into the air. he lets Kacchan go and they both fall fast to the ground. Kacchan tries to get Tesshin to save him, but Tesshin tells him that he can save himself. Kacchan then produces explosions from his feet and gains the power of flight. After the fight is over, Kacchan asks Tesshin why he hides his real power. Tesshin puts the information into Kacchan’s mind and realizes Tesshin’s goal. the two part on good terms and Tesshin is convinced to begin showing his real power. Tesshin begins gaining popularity at school when he shows the full magnitude of his quirk. he begins helping the class realize the full scope of their quirks and they begin gaining more strength and skill. soon he even begins to rival the big three in skill and strength. Later, when the next UA sports festival comes, Tesshin passes the tests amazingly and soon is paired with Kacchan to battle. he displays more skill in using his new flight ability, but Tesshin uses overwhelming power and shows everyone watching his true power. Tesshin still loses the fight, but Izuku knows he willingly threw the match. Tesshin explains he just wanted to show the world his real power, in hopes of summoning All For One. Izuku asks why he’d want to bring All For One to him. Tesshin tells him that he wants to fight A.F.O and avenge someone he killed. Izuku asks who and Tesshin tells him that his 8-greats grandfather, Aianhāto Hachidai, was a hero in the past when quirks first emerged. Aianhāto fought A.F.O with the powerful quirk Tesshin has called Psycanium, which A.F.O tried to steal, but he engraved the quirk into his DNA and a piece of his conscious. Tesshin then tells Izuku that his whole family has been nothing but shysters and con artists, who were all quirkless. he reveals that he hated being related to crooks and when his brother died, the power of Psycanium awakened, which leveled an entire field. Tesshin says that the spirit of Aianhāto appeared to him and began training him and raising him. the man from before appears next to Tesshin, startling Izuku, but the man reveals himself to be the spirit of Aianhāto. Both Izuku and Aianhāto scold Tesshin for his reckless behavior, but Tesshin assures them that even if A.F.O saw him, he’ll still need to break out of prison to find him. a few days later, when Tesshin is walking home, three pro heroes come and meet him. the trio of heroes, Mt. Lady, Endeavor, and Fourth Kind call him out for gaining publicity and stealing their fame. the trio fight him and Tesshin almost loses, but he reveals that he can create quirks and endow himself with them. he gives himself a quirk that allows him to gain more power the more he moves, which he calls Overcharge. he easily beats the heroes and tells them he can easily take away their quirks as well, but he doesn’t, saying that’s not how heroes operate. he does, however, begin training with Mt. Lady and Endeavor to help increase his power and theirs. Later on the provisional license exam comes around and Tesshin takes it along with his classmates who both want to renew their licenses and get them. the rest of the schools try to fight Tesshin, thinking they’ve made working strategy against his power, but he reveals even more abilities, even the ability to heal wounds. at the end he get his license, but a news flash ruins the celebration. A.F.O had broken out of prison, which makes Tesshin boil with rage. when the heroes reveal they’ve found his base of operations, they formulate a plan to recapture him. Tesshin tries to convince the heroes he can help and Mt. lady with Endeavor guarantee his strength. All Might does notice, though, that Tesshin doesn’t want to capture A.F.O, but kill him. Tesshin does agree with this suspension, but promises he won’t do it. Tesshin is assigned the job of maintaining communications and the 1-a class is assigned to be his protection. The heroes infiltrate A.F.O ‘s base and find nothing but abandoned pods where nomus are made and some data. The building then shakes and is knocked down. The heroes recover and see A.F.O and the league of villains standing in front of them with a massive army of nomus. A.F.O’s scientist reveals they’ve discovered the ability to create quirks using DNA and artificial biomass. the nomu army overwhelms the heroes and Tesshin flies over with his classmates to help them. they arrive and begin fighting the army, but the class is soon beaten. Tesshin beats the nomu army and challenges A.F.O, who takes all the quirks from the fallen nomus and grows into an ultra powerful form he dubs “Titan Mode”. Tesshin is easily knocked down, but Aianhāto appears and tell him a long held secret. when he used Psycanium, he didn’t use his mind to fight, he used his heart. he then tells him that a hero’s true strength comes from the love and care of others. Tesshin gets up and ascends to a new level of strength. he then equips Overcharge and all his friends’ quirks. When Tesshin is knocked down, A.F.O reveals that he’s the reason that Tesshin’s family is quirkless, which enrages Tesshin, amplifying his power. during the fight, Tesshin is killed, but he is resurrected by a quirk he gave himself called "Round Two" and continues to fight. the clash is immensely powerful and both sides seem to be even in power, but Tesshin “goes beyond, plus ultra” and puts all his power and his friends’ into a final attack. When the dust clears, Tesshin is standing over A.F.O’s body with a large blade made from his arm and prepares to kill A.F.O. his allies try to convince him not to do it, saying that they like him as a hero and if he kills A.F.O, he’ll throw away everything he’s worked for to become a hero. Tesshin tearfully tells A.F.O that he tore apart his family and that he wants to kill him with all his being, but he then says that A.F.O isn’t worth it. as Tesshin walks away, A.F.O tries to attack him, but Tesshin freezes him in place and takes away all of A.F.O’s quirks. For a moment, Tesshin gains all the powers of A.F.O, but soon collapses. a week later he wakes up, since he went into a coma due to “quirk overload”. he’s greeted by his friends, the heroes, and a news team. after he’s done answering questions, Tesshin goes to see A.F.O and psychically persuades the guards and the warden to allow him in. when he meets with A.F.O, Tesshin heals his head, which allows A.F.O to see with his eyes. A.F.O tells Tesshin that he reminds him a lot of his ancestor, but doesn’t have the same gullibility. Tesshin promises A.F.O that if he tries to escape again, he’ll be there waiting for him. Later on Tesshin meets with Aianhāto, who tells him they’ve reached the end of their journey. Tesshin tells him he still needs him, not just as a teacher, but as a father. Aianhāto wipes Tesshin’s tears and tells him he already has the family he needs. Aianhāto, hugs his descendant/son and disappears, with Tesshin crying softly. the next day he meets with Izuku, who asks him how he’s doing. Tesshin says he doesn’t know, but he wants to help Izuku reach his full potential. Tesshin takes to two into the core of One For All and he unlocks the other quirks inside it, allowing Izuku to access them. Tesshin then goes home and finally makes peace with his family. Quirk Psycanium: a powerful telekinetic quirk inherited form his 8-greats gradfather.since this was one of the first quirks to emerge in the past,it has extreme properties and uses. even though Tesshin has unlocked many of the quirk's abilities,he still has much to learn about it's full pontintal.he does,however,discover a hidden use that even his ancestor didn't know about. to someone first using this quirk without any training,there brain could literally melt from immense strain.Tesshin has, however,trained to be able to deal wit the quirks drawbacks and can now use it without much consequence.there are times,though,where if he uses the physical properties of the quirk,the results can be disastrous to him. * Temporary Quirks: ** Dupli-Arms ** Electrification ** Explosion ** Engine ** Frog ** Half-Cold Half-Hot ** Hardening ** Invisibility ** One For All ** Permeation ** Gigantification ** Quad Arms ** Hellflame ** Pop Off ** Creation ** Earphone Jack ** Dark Shadow ** Tape ** Tail ** Zero Gravity ** Acid ** Navel Laser ** Steel Soul: this seems to allow the user to turn a part of or their whole body into organic steel and then mold it into different forms. Tesshin used this to turn his arm into a large, jagged blade to kill All for One. ** Overcharge: 'this quirk allows the user to gain more power the more they move and this energy can rise so high that electricity can begin surging from the user's body. Tesshin used this to increase his power during his fight with a few pro heroes, this was also the first power he used when he discovered his quirk creating abilities. ** '''Round Two: '''this quirk allows the user to revive after they're killed, but Tesshin explains that it takes about two years to recharge this ability. Tesshin used this during his fight with All for One after he was impaled through the heart. ** '''All for One's Quirks:'after removing his powers,Tesshin momentarily gained each of All for One's powers before collapsing. Abilities '''Keen intellect:much like Izuku,Tesshin has a very high level of battle sense.when in combat he usually takes a second to study his opponent's moves and style.whenever he's in a very stressful situation that requires split-second choices,he lets his instincts take over.due to training from a young age,Tesshin has a very good grip on his quirk's abilities and drawbacks. Indomitable Will:whenever Tesshin puts his mind to it,he can't be swayed or convinced to stop whatever he's doing. this also allows him immunity to All For One's ability to steal quirks. Pain suppression: Tesshin can literally turn off his body's ability to feel pain or the strain of certain acts. Super Moves * Telekinesis: Tesshin's main ability is the power to move things with his mind.the size of the object can hinder the movement,but the will to move it can cancel this drawback. ** Freeze: Tesshin focuses the energy around an opponent and freeze their actions and(if their power requires movement)their quirk. ** Psychic Shield: '''Tesshin creates a field of pure mental energy that can act as a force field,but this taxes his power and can only be used for certain period of time. ** '''Tele-Wave: '''Tesshin shoots waves of psychic energy that can cut through solid steel. ** '''Psychic Scream: Tesshin emits a high pitched sound that gives any person or creature in his vicinity a severe migraine.the distance and severity of this attack can be altered or focused. * Telepathy: Tesshin can hear the thoughts of others,giving him an upper hand in battle since most people think about what attack they'll use. ** Mind Jack: Tesshin flows his mental energy through a person's mind and can read their memories and thoughts.however,this takes a severe amount of concentration and the more stubborn the person is,the more difficult it is. ** Communication: Tesshin can receive and send messages to one or two people,but he can only fight with half his power while doing this. ** Widespread Communication: Tesshin can send and receive messages to multiple people at once,but this forces him to use his full power and renders him vulnerable to attack.the maximum limit to this power is 50 people people and if this is exceeded then Tesshin will pass out. * Healing: Tesshin can heal a person's or his own injuries by manipulating the cells to split and reform.the drawback of this is that while the body is repaired the damage is still retained. *'Gravity Manipulation: '''Tesshin can decrease or increase the weight of objects or people. ** '''Black Hole Nova: '''Tesshin creates a field of hyper heavy gravity that can both anchor an opponent to the ground or pull them towards it. ** I'mmovable Mountain': Tesshin uses gravity to anchor himself to a single position,which can act as a shield or a stand point *'Successive Punches': Tesshin unleashes a barrage of punches at his opponent that gets stronger the more he's able to land,but if this streak is broken the effect is lost. **'Successive Heavy Punches': Tesshin uses weight manipulation to increase the weight behind each punch. **'Successive Punches:Vital Point Attack:instead of punching randomly around the body,Tesshin strikes the vital points of his opponent's body.this can be done to disable them or kill them. **'''100 Heavy Blows:After 99 punches have been delivered,Tesshin puts his full power behind the hundredth one.this can't be done more than five times a day or Tesshin's arms will shatter. *'Flight':combining weightlessness with his telekinetic power,Tesshin gains the power of flight. **'Lightning Flash': Tesshin propels himself forward with his powers and can achieve up to mach 3 speed. **'Meteoric Punch':flying at his fastest speed,Tesshin soars at his target and at the last second he increases his punch's weight to it's max. *'Quirk Manipulation':Tesshin alters both his mind and others to either endow quirks or remove them.this ability was discovered by Tesshin and his ancestor didn't know about it's existence.this does however cause a severe amount of strain on Tesshin's body and,unless he focuses hard,his body could completely break. **'Quirk Deactivation:'Tesshin can either temporarily or permanently remove a person's quirk by severing there mental ability to call on it.this can not work on mutant type quirks. **'Quirk Bestowal':by copying the mental waves a person uses when they call on their quirk and adding them to his or someone else's brain,Tesshin can endow others or himself with new quirks. *'Mental Freedom Mode': this state is achieved during his fight with All for One. after a major realization, Tesshin subconsciously removes a mental barrier and can use his quirk's full potential.in this state, Tesshin can handle much more destructive uses of his quirk with less severe drawbacks. this state, however, is not easily attained after it's lost. ** Meteor Shower:'''flying at mach 5 speed,Tesshin delivers 12 meteoric punches. ** '''1000 Planet Heavy Punches: '''Tesshin delivers 1000 punches,each with the weight of a planet. ** 'Power of Friends:'Tesshin gives himself all the quirks of his friends,even the mutant type ones,and delivers a final crushing blow to his opponent. *** '''Multi Armed Successive Heavy Punches:combining Forth Kind and Mezo Shoji's quirks,Tesshin unleashes a barrage of 5000 punches on his opponent. *** Circle of Lasers: combining Ectoplasm and Yuga Aoyama's quirks, Tesshin creates a circle of clones around his opponent and fires a collective navel blast at them. *** Wrecking Ball Tongue:'''combining Eijiro Kirishima and Tsuyu Asui's quirks,Tesshin ties his tongue into a large ball and hardens it,turning it into a wrecking ball. *** '''Burning Shadow: combining Mina Ashido and Fumikage Tokoyami's quirks, Tesshin creates a shadow clone of himself. this clone's touch can dissolve anything. *** Freezing Restraints: combining Hanta Sero and Shoto Todoroki's quirks, Tesshin creates a mummy suit around the opponent and then covers them in thick ice. *** Charged Roundhouse Kick:combining Tenya Iida and Denki Kaminari's quirks,Tesshin preforms a spinning kick covered in electricity. *** Titanic Tail: combining Mt. Lady and Mashirao Ojiro's quirks, Tesshin grows to massive proportions and slams his tail on the opponent. *** Exploding Balls: combining Katsuki Bakugo and Minoru Mineta's quirks, Tesshin covers his opponent in sticky explosive orbs. *** Ultra Sonic Boom: combining Kyoka Jiro and Momo Yaoyorozu's quirks, Tesshin creates a massive stereo and uses his frantic heartbeat to deliver a huge sonic blast. *** Ghost Mode: 'combining Toru Hagakure and Mirio Togata's quirks,Tesshin becomes a literal ghost. he does,however,have to keep the part of his body he's using to attack with solid. *** '''Blazing Comet,Meteoric Smash:'combining Endeavor, Ochaco Uraraka, and Izuku Midoriya's quirks,Tesshin pushes his opponent high into the air and then slams them down fast, delivering an ultra strong and heavy finishing punch. Relationships [[Aianhāto Hachidai|'''Aianhāto Hachidai]]: with him being Tesshin's ancestor and the one who basically raised him, Tesshin looks up to Aianhāto, seeing him as the greatest hero of all. in many situations, Tesshin asks his ancestor for advice, which Aianhāto always has. when Tesshin has grown as much as he could, both mentally and physically, Aianhāto's spirit moves on. at first Tesshin is heart broken, saying that he needs his father figure. Aianhāto rebuffs this, saying that Tesshin already has what he needs. when his ancestor is gone, Tesshin strives to keep his memory alive, while also making his mark on the world. All for one:after he was broken out of prison,Tesshin joined the pro heroes and fought him.he has intense hatred for All for One because he killed his ancestor.All for One also hates Tesshin because of his similarity to his ancestor and the fact that Tesshin's quirk escaped his grasp.after he is recaptured,Tesshin psychically persuades the guards to let him see All for One.after the two talk,they both gain mutual respect for each other,but Tesshin assures All for One that if breaks out again,He'll be waiting for him. Izuku Midoriya: Tesshin starts off as cold to Izuku, but soon begins respecting his fellow hero-in-training. they begin exchanging notes and research on how to improve. later they begin sparing to increase their knowledge of each other's quirks. later on, Tesshin unlocks the other quirks held within One For All's core. Katsuki Bakugo: '''after they fight in the UA sports festival, Katsuki gets the impression that Tesshin is holding back his true strength. they later fight in an abandoned section of a city far from the others. when Tesshin uses his real power to bring out Katsuki's true potential, the latter begins to respect his somewhat friend. he's among the crowd that tries to dissuade Tesshin from killing All For One, saying that when you choose a path of hatred and spite, you'll only hurt yourself and others. '''Ochaco Uraraka: they start off on a good foot and soon become good friends. Tesshin helps her learn the full extent of her power and how to over come her nausea when she's weightless. she's among the crowd that tries to dissuade Tesshin from killing All For One, saying they like hero-Tesshin and they don't want him to take him away from them. Class 1-A: at first, Tesshin is cold and distant to his classmates, but soon he begins building relationships with each of his fellow heroes-in-training. he helps each of them gain better understanding of their quirks and even aids them in tough spots. one moment of this is during the provisional license exam when Yaoyorozu and her group are cornered by the other school. they all try to convince Tesshin to abandon his vendetta against All For One. Mt. Lady: being one of the three pro heroes who challenged him, the first impression between her and Tesshin is not good. after he beats them, though, the relation ship between the two is improved. they even begin training together to help increase each other's power and knowledge of their quirks. Fourth Kind: being one of the three pro heroes who challenged him, the first impression between him and Tesshin is bad. after he's defeated, Tesshin offers him a chance to received new powers. Fourth Kind refuses, but promises to get stronger on his own. Endeavor: being the one who stirred the others to attack Tesshin, the first relationship between him and Tesshin is very hateful. after Tesshin beats him and shows that he can remove powers, Endeavor admits he's insecure about being beneath someone else. when Tesshin both doesn't report the incident and signs up to part of Endeavor's hero agency, the pro hero is immensely shocked, but thanks the young hero for his understanding. All Might: the former pro hero sees Tesshin as a prodigy in the hero field, but sees a darkness inside the young hero. when Tesshin reveals he wants to kill All For One, All Might and many others lock him up in a cell designed to disable quirks. when Tesshin defeats and prepares to kill All For One, All might is one of the spectators that tries to dissuade him. saying if he does this, he'll throw away everything he's done to become a hero. after the big battle, Tesshin gives All Might the power of Overcharge as a way of making sure he can keep being a hero. Tesshin's Family: at first, the relationship between Tesshin and his family is cold. he even keeps the full scope of his powers a secret from them. after he defeats All For One and Aianhāto leaves, Tesshin begins to build a real bond with his family, even telling them about there ancestor and his true power. Trivia Tesshin(鉄心) means "iron mind" referencing his unbreakable mind. his surname,Sekandoyūzā(セカンドユーザー) is a combination of the words "second" and "user" referencing how he's the second user of his quirk.Category:My hero academia characters